


You're My Sweetness

by waywardrose



Series: Me and The Devil [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Minor Character Death, Monster Kylo Ren, Stand Alone, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrose/pseuds/waywardrose
Summary: “You’re sad,” he murmured, a note of confusion in his words.“Funerals tend to do that.”“Let me make it better.”





	You're My Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Hello madam, vamp!kylo anon here. I have returned from the shadows to prompt you with K, O, and X and I ask you to make these as smutty as you want because we all know vampires are not the fluffiest of creatures. And with that, I bid you adieu 🖤
> 
> Hello, vamp!Kylo anon! Oh, how I’ve missed you. I combined all three concepts into one story. I hope I’ve filled this prompt to your satisfaction.
> 
>  **Kiss** \- Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?  
>  **On Cloud Nine** \- What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?  
>  **XOXO** \- Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?
> 
> Prompts from the [Fluff Alphabet](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com/post/186447745297/fluff-alphabet)

You took off your jacket and hung it on the peg rack by the front door. It hadn’t been a good day. Actually, it had been a shit week. Because Caleb, your cherished friend, was dead. Sure, you’d had an argument a week and a half ago and hadn’t talked since. Yes, he said some rude things. And he had hurt your feelings. He’d accused you of changing. Of acting different. Of ignoring your circle of friends.

That wasn’t true. You had a lot on your plate. You were usually tired after work, too.

You’d ended that final call with Caleb by saying you’d talk to him when he fixed his attitude. You had been shaking, too overcome with emotion to do anything besides sit on the floor and stare at the open closet door in front of you. You’d been so angry with him, but you certainly didn’t want him to suffer.

They said it was an accident. Caleb hadn’t been wearing his seatbelt. On impact, he’d slammed against the steering wheel and broken his clavicles. They’d punctured the veins in his neck. He’d bled out in a matter of minutes.

As you were changing out of your nice clothes, Kylo materialized in your bedroom like smoke through silk. His steps were as silent as midnight, but you still felt him.

You paused, your lounge pants in hand. The cool ambient air brought up goosebumps on your bare legs. At least, that’s what you told yourself.

“You’re sad,” he murmured, a note of confusion in his words.

“Funerals tend to do that.”

“Let me make it better.”

You turned to him. His eyes were dark like a forest, his skin creamy perfection, his hair a black ocean. Just looking at him settled something within you. You felt languid and heavy as if your clothes were laden with water like Ophelia in her brook.

Kylo could make it better. He could strip you of your waterlogged burden.

He took a step closer. His lips were the most delicate pink. You stared at his lush mouth, remembering his kisses. No one had ever kissed you like he did: intense and demanding and somehow rich. He sometimes nipped at your bottom lip with his sharp teeth. He’d groan more to himself than anything. He’d then suck the minuscule bead of blood from your lip. And he praised you. Always whispered and hot and gilded in metal.

You suddenly, desperately wanted his kisses and his big hands on your hips. You wanted to taste and claw at his smooth skin, drag your blunt teeth over his jaw.

He put a knuckle under your chin and tilted your head up. “Will you let me?”

You breathed out a _“yes”_ as you sank into his tenderness.

“Are you mine?”

His question reverberated in your brain. It ricocheted, and each hit repeated the question. Over and over, until you couldn’t answer anything else.

Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine? Are you mine?

 _Yes_ , you answered.

_yes yes yes yes yes_

Anything to feel something different than this horrible, guilt-wracked despair.

Your eyes clouded with tears, and you spread your arms for him, dropping your lounge pants as you did. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Maybe your eyes said enough, because he enfolded you in his strong arms. He crooned at you as he stroked your hair. You pressed your ear to his broad chest and heard nothing but the echo of his deep voice.

You looked up at his cruelly handsome face to request: “Kiss me?”

The hand in your hair slowly fisted and pulled your head back farther. He smiled at you, all fangs and glittering eyes.

“Where?”

“Anywhere. Just… Just kiss me.”

Kylo leaned in, his gaze roving over your face to stop at your lips. “My sweetness.”

You wanted to raise yourself up to offer a kiss, but the hand in your hair stopped you. He seemed to read your incomplete actions as if they were his own. But you were his now, weren’t you? Perhaps they were already his.

“You’re sweet all over.” He moved closer, his lips mere centimeters from yours. “Enough to rot me through.”

You stared into his eyes to watch them drain of amber brown. It should’ve been frightening to see the evidence of his monstrous nature. But it wasn’t.

“You were already rotten,” you affectionately whispered.

“Yes,” he hissed and closed the distance between you.

His kiss stole your breath, your thought. He ravaged you like a beast. You bit his lip and sucked at it as he pulled you closer, closer, closer. You yanked at his shirt, his hair, the back of his neck. One of you moaned as your tongues slid against each other.

His fangs scraped your lip, but it didn’t bother you. You didn’t care if you bled. You had plenty to spare for him.

Kylo curled his thumbs under the waistband of your underwear and tugged them over your hips. You broke the kiss as you wiggled to get them down your inner thighs and then helped push them down until they fell to the floor.

His hands went to your ass and cupped the underside of each cheek. He pulled at your flesh, and you felt the cool air between your legs. You became aware of the flood of your arousal. You were so wet—just from a kiss.

You eased his hair back from his forehead and kissed him again. Only to stop when you felt his fingers in your wet slit. You arched your spine and shoved your ass back. A thick finger slipped inside you in reply. You squirmed, trying to get more from him. You wanted it deeper, thicker, _more_.

You wanted his cock.

You whined against his lips as he drove his finger in you again and again. “Kylo, please.”

He pulled his finger from your pussy and brought it to his mouth. He sucked your slickness off and groaned, his eyes going half-mast.

“Your period’s starting soon,” he murmured. “I can’t wait.”

You nodded. It was due in three days.

He wrenched off his shirt and aimlessly tossed it. “I’m going to push my tongue deep inside your sweet cunt and drink your blood every day.” He unbuttoned his jeans as he stalked you back to the wall. “I’ll suck on your clit and make you come.”

“I have w-work,” you dumbly stated. Though you had the flash of an obscene tableau: You reclined at the edge of your bed, naked thighs spread wide, shirt rucked up, a towel under your bare ass. And his dark head at your bleeding, tender pussy. You could almost feel his creamy tongue inside you, lapping at the ooze of your uterine blood.

He’d be attentive and gentle. He’d massage your aching muscles, press his huge hand at the swell of your lower belly. He’d be good to you.

Kylo said, “And I’ll be waiting for you after.”

He caged you in and pressed his body against yours. You couldn’t stop yourself from touching him. His body was built like he’d been carved by a master. His skin was silky.

“Unzip my pants,” he softly ordered.

The zipper was distorted by the bulge of his erection. You maneuvered the tab down, careful not to catch it on his underwear. The vee of the now-open fly cradled the heft of his dick and drew your attention to it. You palmed him, tracing the outline of his cock through the fabric.

“Get it out.”

You peeled his jeans down and edged his underwear under his heavy, flushed cock. You wrapped your hand around it to gently stroke. You thumbed at the thin foreskin and felt his dick get harder and hotter in your hand. As it did, delicate nodules bloomed at the crown of the glans and lines of similar feeling nodules surfaced along the shaft.

At first, you’d been taken aback by the extra, unfamiliar—even strange—texture of Kylo’s cock. But _now_. Now you craved him. He used his body, his strength, his lust to give you everything you never knew you needed.

You looked up at him to see his mouth open and the white tips of his fangs peeking from behind his rosy, kiss-swollen lips. The dilated pupils of his eyes were inky as the night sky, the thin ring of the iris a sanguine red.

He hotly whispered your name as if he were pleading for your mercy. You gave it to him. You raised yourself on tip-toe and kissed him. He practically collapsed against you as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. He rolled his front against yours, fucking the tunnel of your hand. He smeared syrupy precome over your fingers; so much thicker and slicker than a human’s. His come was like that too—all honey-like and viscous. It oozed out of you after and made your skin sticky.

Without warning, Kylo lifted you with hands under your rear and urged your thighs to wrap around his hips. You gasped, gripping his shoulders as your legs folded around his waist. He nestled his cock in your dripping slit and leaned your back against the wall. The nodules bumped against your clit as he rocked his hips.

You moaned and writhed in his strong arms. Back and forth, he used his cock to kindle the growing pleasure inside you. You buried your face in his thick hair and keened. Your lower body was starting to lock up. You wished to spread your legs more, but you needed to hang on.

And then he stopped.

You sobbed out a _“no”_ and yanked at his hair as you tried to roll your hips. He growled and forced you against the wall to still your body. The pressure of his big dick against your sensitive clit had you moaning.

“Please, Kylo!” You squeezed your eyes closed. _“Please!”_

He pulled his hips back, and your first reaction was fear. Fear that he was going to drop you to the floor and leave.

You shook your head and clutched as his wide shoulders. “Don’t go, I’ll be good, don’t go.”

“So sweet,” he breathlessly commented.

The tip of his cock nudged at your opening. It felt too big, but you knew you could handle it. He’d fucked you so many times now, and each time you’d taken all of him.

He steadily worked his dick in you, swaying as he adjusted his footing. You let your knees slide up his sides as your head fell forward. You bit your lip at the overwhelming sensations of fullness and the inhuman texture stroking the walls of your wet cunt. You let out a breath you hadn’t realized you’d been holding when he settled.

He repeated, “So sweet.”

You angled his head back to kiss him again. He kissed you hard and ground his cock deep inside you. He held you tighter, tight enough to bruise, and his hands easily supported you.

He sucked your bottom lip as he dragged his dick out of you. You whined and dug your heels into his lower back. He broke the kiss to snarl and thrust all way inside you. His dick practically propelled the air from your lungs. The nodules on his dick alighted your nerve-endings as he began driving deep in your pussy.

Orgasm was suddenly right there—right at the forefront again. You threw your head back, knocking your skull against the solid wall, and panted. Kylo sped up, and you felt his beautiful lips at your throat.

“Bite me,” you tried to say. Tear me open, make me forget, I don’t care. _I don’t care._

He held you tight and sank his razor teeth right into the big artery in your neck. You wailed at the pain, the pleasure, the sorrow, the adoration. Let it bleed out of you.

Kylo’s cock pistoned tight and hard in you. He was unrelenting and merciless, and you had no choice but to succumb. You came and came. In gushes. In waves. In pulsing, quivering swells.

His teeth and cock were so deep in you, there was no room for anything else. He filled you like you filled him. He gave and cursed and pervaded every part of you. You spilled together until you both were a trembling heap on the floor.

You realized you were sluggishly crying, and he was petting you and shushing you. He kissed your neck, under the hinge of your jaw, your earlobe. You hugged him, relieved his cock was still inside you. You didn’t want him to ever pull away.

“I’ve got you, sweetness,” he breathed in your ear. “I’ll never let you go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts or thots or just talk to me at [my tumblr](https://the-wayward-rose.tumblr.com).


End file.
